S6Ep17 What happened on the Titanic
by Roseinacorset
Summary: I have a theory as to why un-sinking the Titanic allowed Ellen and Joe to survive. This is that idea in story form. It takes a while to see characters from the show but just hang on, it all fits together.


Rachel Julie Cohen was 25 years old when her life changed. She was sitting in her cabin, unable to fall asleep, when she felt the ship jerk. They'd called the Titanic unsinkable but she knew in that moment they had lied. She went up on deck to find her mother and sister. Surely they would be loaded into lifeboats soon and she should find her family before then.

When she looked around however, she found that very few people were concerned. The few that did seem to worry we're being calmed by the staff. The crew was trying to make it seem as though nothing was wrong. Rachel didn't fall to their lies. She was a smart girl, she felt the ship crash, and she saw the lights flicker. She knew the ship was sinking and nothing could prevent it.

The only question her mind was _why are they keeping this quiet?_

Then she saw, out of the corner of her eye, a group of passengers being quietly led to the lifeboats. It was in that moment that everything clicked for Rachel. There weren't enough lifeboats for everyone.

Rachel was a second-class passenger. It was true she had a better chance of boarding a lifeboat than the third class passengers but it was just as true that she was less likely to board than the first class. There was a chance she might not be allowed on. This realization didn't deter her. It only made her more determined to survive.

Rachel spun her ideas quickly. She could claim to be first-class but there was no guarantee it would work. She could threaten to alert the other passengers of the truth but if the situation was as dire as it seemed they may just throw her overboard. She could claim pregnancy but that would not secure a place for her family. She had to find a way out. Rachel wasn't ready to die.

Not yet.

Rachel wandered the deck hoping an idea would come to her. She circled around and around but could think of nothing. Commotion slowly rose as the other passengers started to realize the truth and yet nothing changed. Her mind was as blank as before. She looked around the growing crowd.

What were the others in her class doing?

Most were hovering by the lifeboats, praying that they would get on. The crew was still trying to keep order. The band was still playing music.

Rachel was the only one who was acting different. Her, and a man who was leaning against a wall. It was clear he was a crew member and it was also clear that he was smiling. Rachel had a strange feeling about this man and knew she had to speak with him.

"Why do you look so pleased?" Rachel asked "The ship is sinking and I doubt either of us will live another day."

"I will leave this boat." he answered her "I am not so easy to kill."

"You'll freeze when your body hits the water. You will drown as I will."

"It is not possible to drown without the need to breathe." the man said as he turned towards Rachel. His eyes flashed black and is grin turned wicked.

Rachel had never truly believed in demons but in that moment she knew one stood before her. She knew he was the reason the boat was sinking and she knew he was her way out.

"I would like to survive this night." she told him bluntly.

"You are not frightened by me?" the demon was surprised.

"No. I will most likely die tonight. I've heard stories of deals with hellspawn and so to me you are as much a savior as monster."

"You wish for a deal?" the demon seemed to think it over for a moment "Disasters are more my forte, although I suppose I can make an exception."

"You can guarantee my safety?"

"If you guarantee your soul in ten years time."

"Ten years of life for an eternity in Hellfire? This deal seems unfair."

"I suppose there are ways to expand your years. A second deal of sorts. In ten years time, when I come for you, we can discuss it further. That is, of course, only if you accept."

Rachel was running out of time. She knew this. She knew she had no other choice.

"I do except." she said raising her chin high.

The demon leaned down and kissed her. "The deal is sealed." he said just before he disappeared.

It was seconds later that Rachel's family found her. They threw life-vest on her chest and pulled her back into the chaos. She found herself before boat number 12. She was offered a seat but her family was not.

"I'll not leave without them." Rachel said.

She knew it was a risk. It was difficult enough for her to find her own escape but she also knew that her life was guaranteed. If she refused to go without her family there were only two possibilities. They could force her on the boat or they could let them all aboard. Luckily, keeping peace was so crucial they couldn't risk causing a scene. All we're let onboard lifeboat number 12.

"Thank you Rachel." her sister said as they watched the Titanic sink.

"Call me Julie." she replied "Today a new life begins and as such I need a new name. Today forward I am Julie Rachel Christy."

She sat on her deathbed whispering to her nurse. "If you truly wish to have his love, I know someone who can help."

"A witch with a potion is my only hope." the nurse replied.

Julie reached over and grabbed her nurse's wrist. "Or a demon. I can summon one for you."

The nurse ripped her arm away. She had never known Miss Julie to lie or tell stories. She could very well know a demon and this frightened her. She scurried from the room as quickly as she could.

"You are dying and yet you still do our work." the demon said appearing suddenly before her.

"If you are here then it must be my time. Are you certain I cannot bargain for more years?"

The demon laughed at her. "You have lived nine years longer than most who deal with demons."

"I worked for those years." Julie argued.

"Your work is done. Can you not accept your death?"

"I suppose now I must. Speak to my nurse when your business with me is finished. She seems frightened but I know her. She lusts for that boy and will sell her soul to have him."

Miss Julie Rachel Christy died shortly after at 44 years old. The Titanic survivor who sold her soul descended into hell.

Many years later she rose to the Earth's surface once again. This time as a demon.

"What will your name be?" an old friend greeted her.

"Meg."

"That's quite a change from your human name." he said.

"No it's not. I was called Julie once. I was the jewel that escaped the sea."

"And yet you did not name yourself Pearl."

"Meg is a name that means Pearl." she said with defiance in her tone.

"That attitude of yours really pisses me off."

"Good." was Meg's only response.

"You're being sent to aid Lucifer in raising death. You can take two hellhounds with you."

"Sounds fun but I'll be needing more dogs. 5 at least." Meg said with her arms crossed and an arch in her brow.

"Two. One for each one Winchester."

"If you think they'll go alone you're an idiot."

"I am your superior!"

"And I have been in this from the beginning." Meg countered.

The other demon ground his teeth. "5. No more."

"That's all I'll need."

Three hellhounds have been shot and we're keeping their distance. The other two tore apart the young girl. Meg smiled.

At the end of the night Sam, Dean, and Castiel returned to the Singer residence. They had not killed Lucifer that night and had no chance of doing so in the future.

WHEN BALTHAZAR INTERVENED

Rachel Julie Cohen was a smart girl. When she saw the First-mate stab a man and throw him overboard she moved along. She knew better than to confess to witnessing a murder. The Titanic docked safely and Miss Rachel Julie Cohen moved on with her life, never again thinking of what she had seen.

Rachel Julie Cohen died of natural causes at the age of 63. Her soul ascended into heaven.

"You're being sent to aid Lucifer in raising death. You can take two hellhounds with you."

"That's smart." the demon said "One for each Winchester."

Both hounds have been shot and were keeping their distance. The demon commanding them had been killed.

At the end of the night Sam, Dean, Castiel, Ellen, and Jo returned to the Singer residence. The Colt had failed them but with their added strength the 5 of them were able to steal an archangel's blade. They may not have killed Lucifer that night, but they retrieved a weapon they could use against him.


End file.
